Fox Marks
by SoManyFuckinFandoms
Summary: When Naruto moves to a new school and meets his quiet and judging roommate. His life is flipped around. secrets come out and things get complicated. (suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Fox Marks

Chapter one

Naruto walked into his new school head down and trying not to be noticed. His guardian Iruka walked beside him rambling about how good the school is, how nice the people would be, and how he would make some friends. Naruto's hand went up to the bandages on each side of his face. Naruto shuddered at the memory. Iruka tapped his shoulder bringing him back to the real world. "Hay Naruto. I'm going to go grab your uniform and schedule. How about you continue to your dorm." Iruka said already heading to the office. Naruto nodded and headed to his dorm, room 113. He stared at the door and slowly lifted his hand up to knock. The door flew open and a boy with weird navy blue hair and onyx eyes stood there. He crossed his arms and stared at Naruto. Naruto looked down and mumbled. "I'm your new roommate." He heard someone move away from the door and heard a silent "welcome to the school.". Naruto walked in and put his suitcase on the empty bed in the room. The boy went to his bed and sat ton it pulling a book out from under the pillow. Naruto stared unpacking putting the little clothing he brought into his closet. Iruka poked his head in and smiled. "Naruto I brought your uniform and other things." He set them down on the bed. "Well it is time for me to be going. write soon and" Iruka whispered so only Naruto could hear. "actually try to make friends." Iruka pulled back. He hugged Naruto and walked out the door. Naruto heard a soft tch noise from his roommate and looked over to see the boy rolling his eyes. Naruto sighed and finished unpacking and setting up. He felt his phone buzz and looked at it to see Iruka had texted him. *Remember to change the bandages!* Naruto frowned and threw the phone on his bed. He looked around before spotting the connecting bathroom. He took out a tiny bag filled with medical supplies. He silently went into the bathroom and change his bandages.

Sasuke put down his book and looked at his new roommate's side. Sasuke didn't want a roommate. didn't need one, but rules are rules. He rolled his eyes and growled lightly to himself. The kid looked like trouble and what was with the bandages on his face. He had some stupid delinquent as his roommate. He just hoped that this new kid wasn't in some gang. He looked up when he heard the bathroom door open. Sasuke stood up and walked over to him. He held out his hand. "I'm Sasuke." He said a look of distaste crossed over his face. "Naruto" The kid shaking Sasuke's hand and heading over to his bed. The room's phone buzzed(Each room has a phone for when the office or something needs them) breaking the silence. Sasuke answered it and grunted out a reply. He turned to Naruto and raked a hand through his hair messing it up a little. "Looks like I'm your tour guide for tomorrow." Sasuke said folding his arms. Naruto just nodded. Sasuke sat on his bed and pulled out his book. At least Naruto was quiet. Hopefully tomorrow comes and goes quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto woke up to his alarm blaring next to his head. He doesn't really even remember setting it and crawling under the covers. He rolls out of bed and heads to the bathroom to get ready. Sasuke is nowhere to be seen. Naruto just shrugs and hops into the shower. He bangs his head softly against the tile. His roommate didn't really look friendly and now he had to spend the whole day with him. He quickly finished his shower and got changed. He toweled dried his hair and left the bathroom. Sasuke was there sitting on the bed. "Geez, you take forever." Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes. "Sorry."Naruto mumbled. He prayed today would be a quick one.

Sasuke growled to himself and walked out the door. "let me see your schedule." He said holding out his hand. Naruto gave it to him quietly following him. Sasuke looked at it and looked it over. He glared at it. 'He has most of my classes!' Sasuke thought. He spent until lunch showing Naruto to all his A-day classes. He headed off to the lunch room. Naruto still close behind. Sasuke stopped and quickly turned around. "I'll see you after lunch." Naruto nodded and went over to the ramen station. Sasuke went over to grab some rice. He sat down at an empty table. This sucks.

Naruto went over to a ramen shop leaving Sasuke. The stand owners smiled and welcomed him. He ordered and waited for his food. One of the owners ,He name tag read Ayame, Stared at him. He shifted around uncomfortable. She smiles and walked over to him. "Are you new?" She asked. Naruto nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ayame. I'm actually on my last year here. This is my father, Teuchi." She said holding out her hand. "Naruto" He said and shook it. Ayame went back to what she was doing. Teuchi smiled and set down the ramen. Naruto drooled at the sight and smell of it. He broke his chopsticks and mumbled "Itadakimasu" He dove in and inhaled his food. He heard Ayame and Teuchi chuckling. "Glad you like it." Teuchi said. Naruto finished and pulled out his froggie wallet. He saw Teuchi shaking his head."That one is on the house." He said. Ayami waved bye to him as he got up. "Come again Naruto." He nodded and meet up with Sasuke at the door. Maybe being here won't be as bad as he thought.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto rejoined him. Naruto was smiling and looking towards the Ramen stand. Sasuke started to walk off and Naruto followed him. They walked in silence with Sasuke only talking when he was pointing out the rooms Naruto would need to go to for B-days. He finished off with the Library. Naruto nodded and Sasuke waved him off. "You can go wherever you want." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and headed back to the dorm. Sasuke walked into the library and headed to the fiction section. 'Thank god that's over' He thought pulling out a book and heading back to his dorm. This year is not going to go well. Sasuke could tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto arrived at the dorm and got ready for bed. Before he fell asleep Sasuke walked in and flicked on the lights. Naruto grunted and pulled the covers over his face. He heard Sasuke shuffling around and after some time the light turned off. Naruto started to drift off and fell into a nightmare.

DREAM

Naruto stood in a dark empty room. He could barely see his hand in front of his face. He blinked and some people started to appear. Soon a small group had formed. Naruto couldn't see their faces. A guy steeped out of the group a tiny knife in his hand. Naruto tried to back away, but two people grabbed him and held him down. The guy with the knife came closer and kicked him in the side. All the air whooshed out of Naruto's lungs leaving him winded. The kid put the knife to his cheek and slowly cut. Naruto felt the pain of the knife sliding into his flesh. Naruto screamed and felt the blood flow down his cheek. He was kicked in the stomach again and whacked on the back of the head. He felt the kid cut him again the blood trail flowing down his neck.

END

Naruto woke up sweating and screaming. He calmed down and a light was flicked on quickly. Naruto blinked noticing tears on his cheeks. Sasuke stared at him and shook his head. He flicked of the light and lied back down. Naruto wiped his eyes away and fell back asleep.

Sasuke lied on his bed and looked over at Naruto. Sasuke shook his head and noticed how Naruto had fallen asleep again. Sasuke sat up and went over to Naruto's bed. He felt Naruto's forehead and wiped away some of the tears he missed. He blinked and growled quietly to himself. He stared at the bandages and hurried back to his bed. He slowly fell asleep Naruto on his mind.

MORNING

Naruto woke up and saw that Sasuke was gone again. He pushed himself out of bed and got ready. He changed his bandages and combed his hair. He sighed and remembered his Nightmare. He growled and gently slapped himself. "Come on Naruto time to step up and change your life!" He yelled to himself.

Sasuke walked through the door breakfast in hand. He heard Naruto yell and chuckled quietly. Naruto opened the door and stared at Sasuke. Naruto blinked and blushed. He hide his face into his hands and quickly rushed to finish getting ready. "Here Naruto." Sasuke said holding up an orange. Naruto turned around and Sasuke tossed it to him. Naruto caught it and started peeling it. "Thanks Sasuke." Naruto said smiling. Sasuke turned around and muttered "No Problem.". Sasuke grabbed his bag and headed out to his classroom. He heard Naruto grab his bag and run next to him. Sasuke just ignored him and headed to his first class. Before he stepped into the classroom he turned to Naruto. "Don't encourage him, Don't even look at him, and only answer him if you have to." With that Sasuke entered the classroom.

Naruto was confused, but entered only to see Sasuke side-step to avoid getting tackled by someone. "Uchiha!" The weird person yelled. Naruto looked at him taking him in. He had long black hair and weird marking on his face around his eyes and by his nose. He had a long tongue that was kinda pointed. The guy had these weird yellow slitted eyes. He reminded Naruto of a snake. Sasuke keep dodging this weird guy. The guy stopped and quickly faced Naruto staring at him. The guy put on a sickly sweet smile and walked towards Naruto. He held out his hand and Stared into Naruto's Sky Blue eyes. Naruto gulped nervously. Sasuke sighed and shot Naruto a look of pity. "I'm the teacher Orochimaru. You must be the new kid." He said looking Naruto up and down. "You are just adorable." Orochimaru said while putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto just stared with a look of helplessness on his face. He had no idea what to do.

Sasuke slammed his hand down on the desk and glared at Orochimaru. "Can we please start the lesson!" He said angrily. Orochimaru nodded and dropped his hand off of Naruto. "You can sit next to Sasuke." Orochimaru said talking to Naruto. Naruto walked over and pulled out his supplies for this class. Sasuke sighed and sat back down and started to take notes. He looked over at Naruto and shook his head. 'Dobe didn't even stick up for himself. Stupid teacher putting his gross hands all over His roommate.' He blinked and shook his head going back to the lesson.

TIME SKIP

The bell rang and Sasuke grabbed his stuff heading to his next class. He heard Naruto follow him. Hopefully this class was better than the last.


End file.
